A CHRISTMAS PROMISE FULFILLED ALMOST
by GoldAngel2
Summary: Sequel to "A Christmas Wish Requited" Sousuke and Kaname spend Christmas Eve together, trimming the tree he gave her last year..but Tessa's confession to him is putting a damper on the festivities.


_Author's note: Well here's another FMP one-shot for Christmas. It's a fluffy creation follow-up to last year's "A Christmas Wish Requited" that borrows a few elements from the novel "A Dancing Very Merry Christmas" but is entirely different and does not tie in to the novel at all, but since it's fanfiction that's to be expected. So please keep that in mind. To Tani2, hope I haven't strayed too far off the beaten path. The lyrics to "So Close" are by Alan Menken and the characters are the creation of Shouji Gatou and are licensed by Funimation. _

**A CHRISTMAS PROMISE FULFILLED…ALMOST**

**or**

**So Close…and Still So Far**

The snowflakes spiraled down on the twilight Chofu suburb of Tokyo early Christmas Eve, blanketing the area of Maison K condominium as two figures hurried through the curtain of white; an adolescent couple that made their way to the entrance then with hands joined climbed the four flights to get to Unit 4-3MLK. Once there the girl, Kaname Chidori reached for her key in the pocket of her fur parka as her classmate, escort and bodyguard, Sergeant Sousuke Sagara of Mithril's elite SRT unit waited impassively, holding a cake box while she unlocked and opened the door.

"Whoo, here we are, Sousuke…it's so cold and the snow's really started coming down since we left the party." She shed her coat and hung it on the coat rack, shaking the snow from her hair as she kicked off her high heeled boots that finished off her outfit for the party, a crimson angora sweater with black boot cut jeans.

He in turn slipped off his bomber jacket hung it and replied with a grunt, his expression closed and eyes faraway…preoccupied with something or…someone as he removed his shoes. He handed her the cake box and followed her as she placed it on the table. He watched idly as Kaname opened the box and pulled out a beautifully decorated Christmas cake, covered with white frosting with an elaborate Christmas tree drawn on in green and red icing.

"Oh Sousuke, it's so pretty. Thanks so much for getting it," she cooed as she admired the handiwork but he just stood there, lost in his reverie, his countenance dark with an emotion that hovered between confusion and dismay.

"Sousuke?" Kaname asked, her own pretty face worried as she instinctively ascertained what was troubling him. It was troubling to her as well since the arrival at the Christmas party of the petite XO of Mithril, Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa. Tessa, having been invited by the student council showing up at the party was not what was disturbing, however but what had happened during the party between her and Sousuke had affected him in a way that had his behavior even more odd than usual. And _that_ had set Kaname to thinking, as they had barely spoken to each other in the bakery or on the way home…

"Sousuke…are you okay?" She peered at him as he stood there, her heart constricting as she tried to reign in her overactive imagination as it ran several scenarios through her mind as to what had transpired between the two. _What really happened between them? First Tessa shows up, she goes off with Sousuke somewhere, they disappear…then he came back into the gym alone, insists we leave and with no explanation we come back here. I know we're supposed to trim the tree he gave me last Christmas tonight but still…_

From his side Sousuke was bemused as he heard Tessa's words echoing in his head over and over as if he were in a cavern. And her reaction to his response was just as jarring to him as her declaration hit him with the impact of a sucker punch…he never saw it coming…

_This is unbelievable…the Captain…Tessa…is in love with me…H-how could that have happened? I never did anything to make her think that way about me, she's my superior…fraternization is strictly against regulations the so thought never even crossed my mind. And even if she weren't my XO, I never felt THAT way about her…like I do about…_

_Kaname…_

"Sousuke? What's wrong?"

Her sweetly concerned voice split the fog in his mind like a beacon and Sousuke gazed at the face before him with lovely dark lashed sable eyes, eyes in which he wanted to lose himself. Eyes that once he was trapped within, for him the rest of the world vanished into nothingness. He reached his hand to caress her cheek…reassuring her with a smile…

"I'm sorry to make you worry…I'm fine now that I'm here alone with you. And let's get right to work decorating the tree."

He moved his hand to take hers and they walked over to the corner by the sofa where the tree stood in a bright red wooden pot. On the sofa there were boxes of ornaments that Kaname had collected through the year along with strings of tiny white lights, and a chain of paper cranes that she had made. The tree, once a miniature thing that Sousuke brought to her as a Christmas present had in a year's time of sunlight and Kaname's loving care grew to over five feet tall and three feet around the bottom. Full and lush, it was quite a beauty even undecorated.

"_**A baby Christmas tree…you can give it to her this Christmas…and by next year if she takes good care of it…it will grow tall so you can both decorate it…together."**_

Standing there studying the evergreen Sousuke remembered when he had bought it and what the proprietor at the flower shop had said when he had correctly established that the young sergeant had wanted to give the tiny tree to a young lady that he had fancied. The man had implied that when the tree grew the two of them could decorate it together. And when he came to Kaname's to present the gift to her what had transpired afterwards was a defining moment in their relationship, another one of many that occurred during the year. At that thought he felt his blood ignite as remembered everything about that Christmas Eve and it was his warm memories of then that prompted him to ask her to spend this Christmas Eve with him. Her joy was evident when he asked however, instead of taking her out to a romantic dinner it was her desire to make the old man's suggestion reality so the plan had been to go to her place to trim the tree together after the Christmas party at school. And he even had a Christmas present for her, something he saw in the window of a jewelry store that he had them set another token he wanted to give her and defined what she was to him, the wrapped box nestled in his coat pocket. But he first accompanied her to the school party where he had just asked Kaname to dance when…

"Uh…Sousuke?" Kaname's voice reached him and he turned and saw the apprehension on her face. "Are you okay? I mean if you're not feeling up to doing this..," she let the statement hang as she eyed him expectantly.

But the Mithril sergeant, seeing Kaname's tentative manner toward him as if she expected a great emotional blow shook his head vigorously to clear it. He assured her, "Negative, I'm just fine…I'm looking forward to seeing how the tree looks when we decorate it together." He met her eyes with no doubt in his, the features on his face softly sincere.

At that expression Kaname relaxed somewhat and smiled as she shook away her own doldrums. Squeezing his hand she suggested, "Well then why don't you start by putting the lights on the tree? I'll go start dinner so we can finish the tree together, then after that we can eat. How does that sound?"

Sousuke replied, "That sounds fine but how do I put the lights on the tree?" He let go of her hand picked up the string and studied the evergreen with a quizzical expression.

She looked at him in amazement. "Haven't you ever decorated a Christmas tree? I mean you told me that you and your buddies celebrated Christmas on the submarine…didn't you guys put up a tree?"

Sousuke shook his head. "We were usually off on maneuvers but when we came back the mess and meeting halls would be all decorated…I guess the Captain was the one who arranged it." He sighed softly as the entire episode at the party came back to mind.

"Yeah," Kaname agreed, her manner subdued. "That sounds like Tessa."

At the mention of the Mithril XO the atmosphere became heavy once again, weighed down by present but unspoken questions and answers about her appearance at the Jindai Christmas party. Sousuke was musing, mentally backtracking throughout his stint at Mithril as to what he might have done or said to Tessa to make her fall in love with him. And Kaname, who knew for a while of Tessa's feelings for Sousuke was wondering if she had finally come clean. However, the fragile balance of their own undeclared emotions for each other and the niggling doubts that hung between them acted the part of a paralysis, keeping the words stowed away. So they ignored them…

Breaking the tension Kaname took the string of lights and stepped over to the tree. "You start at the top and loop the lights around the branches, all around the tree until you reach the bottom," she explained as she demonstrated, draping the lights on the branches.

Sousuke watched her as he dialogued to himself about the conversation with Tessa _what do I do now? I had to tell the Captain the truth of where my affections are…she looked so upset when I told her but I can't lie…and yet when it comes to speaking those affections to the one they belong to I just can't get them out…_

"Sousuke!" Annoyed now Kaname sighed and said, "Look, it's obvious your mind is not here and you don't seem like you're into this …so why don't we just forget it?" Dropping the lights she turned away to flounce off but he grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her.

"Kaname," Sousuke entreated as she tried to avoid his gaze but he took hold of her chin and brought her face to face with him. "I am so, so sorry for the way I'm acting. But please believe me when I say this…there is _no place_ on this earth or beyond that I'd rather be tonight then right here with you."

She in turn beseeched him, "Then tell me what's bothering you. Did something happen between you and Tessa?"

_Damn it, she deserves to know! _Sousuke's face became tense as he replied, "I-I can't tell you…not now." At her exasperated expression he hastily added, "B-but I will." He cupped her cheeks and gently reiterated, "When I can…I promise. So I'll finish hanging the lights on the tree and you go start dinner. What are we having?"

So with that deft maneuver seeing that she had hit the proverbial stone wall Kaname sighed and answered, "I have a recipe for crunchy chicken strips to go with the vegetables I sautéed last night and curried rice."

"Sounds delicious…and I'm starved so you take care of that and I'll do this." He released her and picked up the string of lights to resume the task she started.

"Uhh, okay." Still a bit dubious but in the light of his about face Kaname turned and headed into the kitchen to begin preparing Christmas Eve dinner…

* * *

Back at Merida Island Mithril Pacific base the transport bearing the petite platinum blonde XO was approaching the airfield for touchdown on the tarmac. The winter storm that had begun in Tokyo and wrapped Honshu in an icy white blanket at take off was unfelt on the balmy southern island but the bleak chill Tessa felt was from within now that the overall shock from the bludgeon she had taken to the heart had faded. And the tragic irony was that she had expected it…but plunged ahead boldly anyway…

Staring out the window as tears held back pricked her eyes Tessa saw her own reflection chiding her as did the words in her head _Fool! I'm such a fool…I've known all along how he felt about her…I saw the signs, I would have had to have been blind not to. He made it abundantly clear that day he reported to my office when he was released from guarding her…even though he tried to hide it with his impeccable protocol he was so angry and miserable…like a lovesick teenaged boy, torn from his love…which he actually was…he confirmed that with what he confessed today at the party… _

"Colonel, ma'am?"

Paying no mind Tessa just continued staring out the window at nothing, cloaked in a numb sense of devastation as her heart continued to ache.

"Uhhh, ma'am…beggin' the colonel's pardon," the corporal who had piloted Tessa was standing besides her looking very uncomfortable. "But we've been aground for five minutes and your jeep is waiting."

"I see," she said dully as she just sat without moving.

Seeing her state the young man, not much older than she was cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me again ma'am…are you all right? Do you need for me to call someone?"

At the concerned words Tessa gazed up at the subordinate and saw polite earnest blue eyes in a boyishly handsome face and burnished chestnut curls that peeked out from beneath his Mithril flyer's cap. She mused _it's strange but I never noticed how many under my command are close to my age, like Sergeant Sagara…if things were different we could have all met while at a dance or a football game…like normal teens…but the reality is…_

"Ma'am?"

The XO took a deep breath to collect herself and bury her emotions beneath the expected polish of her rank. She looked up at the corporal and replied, "Thank you corporal but that won't be necessary. I'm fine."

"If you say so." He then added with a smile, "Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, ma'am."

_That's right...it's my birthday..._"Thank you, corporal," she responded automatically, not feeling either merry or happy.

Tessa got up to disembark and he followed, jumping down to assist her from the craft then saluted smartly as she walked by to enter the waiting jeep. She made sure she was careful getting in the vehicle with the slit skirt of her pine green Chinese style silk party dress and high heeled mules but hardly noticed as the young corporal surreptitiously watched her with admiration as the jeep pulled away. As she was being transported to her office the XO was steeped in the mire of her misery as she reran the events that led up to her heartbreak…

Tessa had received the invitation to Jindai's Christmas party as a former exchange student and had chosen to dress up for the occasion, her intent to dazzle as she planned to attend the festivities as part of her own Christmas and birthday celebration. She was looking forward to the party because she had become fond of the students as she had posed as a transfer student when she decided to check out the mission site of Urzu-7 as the TDD-1 was in dry dock getting repaired but was especially looking forward to seeing him. To be truthful, he was the main reason she eagerly accepted the invitation because after much reflection she made the decision to declare her affection to him. So she made painstaking preparations to make sure she presented herself in the best way, dressing in a silk creation she had picked up one day when she and Mao had gone to Singapore on a shopping trip. It was a Chinese dress, seductively clingy with a double slit skirt that covered her like a second skin…very daring to wear when her objective was competition considering who her rival was. Kaname Chidori…the most important of the Whispered subjects, who as the XO of the anti-terror group Mithril and a fellow Whispered she was obligated to protect, producing a very complicated situation.

Originally the mission at the Tokyo high school was for Mithril to protect Chidori as a vital source of Black Technology from terrorist organizations wanting that power. The SRT unit was engaged in being her shield, especially Urzu-7, who was planted undercover as a student in her class in order to stay close by. He was chosen because of his age, but also because of his skills and ability to act without emotion clouding his vision. Or so she had thought when the mission began…she never thought that he would act as a teenaged boy and succumb to physical urges or emotional yearning. However that was her first mistake for it was abundantly clear that the staid Sergeant Sousuke Sagara, assassin and mercenary had become emotionally attached to the lovely Whispered subject…

"We're here, colonel," the driver announced as the jeep pulled up to the administrative building which housed not only Tessa's office, but her private quarters as well. She thanked him and using her ID card, entered the building.

As she made her way down the darkened hall the drink machine that had her favorite mocha café beverage beckoned to her, the light sending a blue square of light on the floor. With a sigh Tessa stood there, idly staring at the rows of beverages as her mind rambled on…

_When I got to the party everyone from Class Four welcomed me so warmly…like I really belonged…I was so happy to be there, so eager to see them and especially him. Then I saw him…with HER…I know the mission requires that he stay close to her but they were VERY CLOSE, he was holding her hand. Then I went over to them and asked to talk to him…we stepped away…and…_

Tessa sighed heavily and decided the last thing she needed was the double shot of caffeine that the drink would shoot into her system when she needed the oblivion of deep sleep. Sleep, which she knew would be elusive hearing Sousuke's blunt words shot as arrows to shatter her heart echoing endlessly in her head. And piercing her soul…

The dam broke…the tears held back now flowed freely as Tessa ran sobbing to her quarters…

* * *

Back in Tokyo in Kaname's apartment she and Sousuke sat before the Christmas Eve feast she had prepared and slices of the Christmas cake, the table set with fragrant holiday candles of vanilla and spice sending a soft romantic light over the both of them…the only other light being the decorated Christmas tree, now laden with all types of shiny ornaments, the paper cranes and sequential blinking white lights, appearing like fireflies. Outside the snowfall had become steady, enshrouding the neighborhood in a veil of white, the perfect weather to be cocooned with the one most important to you. However, the atmosphere between them was somewhat strained, as if an invisible someone stood as a barrier even as they attempted small talk…

"You did a great job with the lights, Sousuke…and helping me with the rest. It looks so pretty."

Kaname gazed in awe at the twinkling symbol of the season sitting in the corner by the balcony door. The reflection of the lights on the glass of the door added an extra phantasmagoric essence to the tree and surroundings but the SRT soldier just responded in his usual matter of fact manner.

"All I did was wrap the light string on the branches, just like you told me…it seems like the light string was more than ample enough to cover the branches. And I just followed what you did with the rest. So you deserve the praise more." He took his chopsticks and shoveled curried rice into his mouth as he continued to eat, but his eyes were pensive and remote as they stared at nothing.

Sighing Kaname turned back to eat and to study him; searching for the answers to questions she wanted to ask as she mentally made her assessments…

_He told me that he can't tell me what happened at the party before with him and Tessa but I can see he's still bugged by it…his eyes are telling me what his mouth won't, that something heavy happened between them. What was it? And why did he insist we leave right after he talked to her?_

From his place Sousuke was in his own quandary as he made a show of devouring the Christmas feast and brooded about the conversation with Tessa as he covertly studied Kaname, making his case to appease the guilt he felt…

_I still can't get over what the Captain…Tessa said to me…and I hated to hurt her but I had to be truthful. Tessa's a wonderful girl and a very precious friend but Kaname's… look at her…she's so exceptional, so strong and yet so delicately lovely…she owns me, body, heart and soul. I could see the Captain was so hurt when I told her how I felt…but what choice did I have, damn it?_

Earlier…

_**At the Jindai High School Christmas party he and Kaname had been at their table, surrounded by Class Four friends as a DJ played a mixture of holiday, J-pop, and Western pop which was very popular in Tokyo. They had just finished eating and were alone at their table as all their friends got up to dance. Sousuke watched as the crowd of students all gyrated to upbeat tunes being spun and pondered as his own spirits were strangely elated by the festivities. Next to him Kaname sat there, humming and tapping her toe as she too watched the others on the dance floor. Then an even stranger (for him) feeling came over him as he suddenly got up and stood before her, holding out his hand…**_

"_**C'mon Chidori…let's dance."**_

"_**Huh?" She looked up at him in wonder. **_

"_**Dance with me."**_

_**Her eyes lit up. "Really?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**Kaname flashed him the most beautiful of smiles and took his hand, rising up to face him when the door of the gym opened and in walked Tessa, all dressed up and garnering quite a bit of attention, greeting everyone who welcomed her as she made her way purposefully over to them, catching quite a few male eyes in the process. His eyes widened in surprise.**_

"_**T-the C-Captain?" he stammered as he and Kaname stood there while she meandered through the crowd and made her way over to them. **_

_**Tessa strolled forward with a smile, looking very different from the demure young woman that commanded the Pacific Division of Mithril and captained the TDD-1 super submarine. This Tessa looked like a temptress, with a glamorous makeup accentuating her delicate features; her abundant platinum blonde hair in a sophisticated French Twist. She looked quite beautiful and confident as she came right to Sousuke and Kaname…**_

"_**Merry Christmas, Sergeant Sagara…Kaname." She smiled warmly at both of them.**_

"_**Merry Christmas Tessa," Kaname replied. "I see you made it…Ren told me she invited you to the party." Her greeting was tepid but friendly, the two women eyeing each other in a slightly guarded fashion.**_

"_**Actually President Hayashimizu invited me…as a former exchange student. So I decided to come." She raised a brow and added, "I hope that's alright." Not waiting for an answer she immediately turned to Sousuke and said, "If you have a moment I'd like to talk to you sergeant, in private."**_

"_**Yes ma'am," he responded dutifully, shooting a look at Kaname who was looking a bit put out.**_

_**Catching that Tessa smiled sweetly and asked her, "You don't mind if I borrow him, do you?" **_

"_**Of course not," Kaname said affectedly, left with no choice as the Mithril XO took Sousuke by the hand and whisked her subordinate away and out of the gym…**_

_**Once outside of the noisy gym Tessa asked in urgency, "Is there a somewhere we can talk…quiet and out of place?"**_

_**Sousuke's eyes widened as he asked anxiously, "Captain, what is it? Is there a new terrorist plot to kidnap Chidori? Is Amalgam planning something to try to snatch her?"**_

_**Tessa's eyes narrowed as she sighed, "No sergeant…Sousuke…there's something I want to say to you." She spotted the coat room and said, "Let's go in here."**_

_**Pulling him into the deserted room, filled with coats she faced him unflinchingly as she began, "Sousuke, we've worked together in Mithril for quite sometime now, haven't we?"**_

_**Unsure how to answer to his XO's unusual personal demeanor with him Sousuke responded cautiously, "Yes ma'am…since I first enlisted over three years ago."**_

_**Tessa drew closer. "And we are…friends…aren't we?"**_

_**Now knowing to what she was referring Sousuke braced himself for what was coming…and the difficult response he would have to give. "Yes, we are."**_

"_**Then as friends, we can say anything to each other without fear…right?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**Tessa took a deep breath and resting her hands on his chest plunged in. "Then I want you to know…I love you, Sousuke. You're so brave…and kind. You put others before yourself always, even at the risk of your life. You're truly an honorable man, in every sense." Her face displayed all her heart revealed in the next confession. "My heart is yours forever."**_

_**Sousuke was struck silent…words failing him as his emotions whirled in a vortex…a myriad that included, shock, guilt, desperation, and honor that someone like her would want to give her heart to someone like him. But unfortunately, the heart she was offering…could not be reciprocated…because his heart belonged to another…**_

"_**Captain, I," he began then placed his hands awkwardly on her slender shoulders. "Tessa…I'm deeply honored that you would say these things to me. And as I told you once before you're an amazing, wonderful girl…any man would be fortunate to have you." He swallowed hard as he continued, "However, as your friend, I cannot be anything but honest with you. So I have to say--"**_

_**Tessa lowered her head and shook it as she cut him off. "You don't have to…I know what you're about to say…you love Kaname."**_

_**Sousuke nodded without hesitation. "Yes." He added softly, "I'm sorry."**_

_**Releasing him Tessa shook her head again, fiercely blinking back tears. "Don't be…it's not that I didn't know already…I just thought…" She regained her composure and asked, "Does she feel the same way about you?"**_

_**A slight bit of wistfulness entered Sousuke's expression as he replied, "I'd like to believe so…however, we both seem reluctant to say it to each other. She, especially holds back now that we've gotten closer having been through so much together." He sighed, "Like something is keeping her from trusting either me or my intentions. But in all fairness, I hold back too thinking how someone as special as she is, and a Whispered could possibly care about a guy like me."**_

_**Tessa sighed as she saw how that affected him and reached out to encourage him. "Have faith. Kaname's a very smart person, and not because she's a Whispered…she has a great sense for others and I'm sure she sees the kind of man you are…and will tell you that she feels the same. So you should just tell her."**_

_**Sousuke's earnest face brightened as he asked, "You think so?"**_

"_**I know so," Tessa stated then found her suede bomber jacket with the Mithril colonel's insignia on the sleeves. She took it down and said with assumed cheeriness, "Well, I'd better get back to base…make my apologies to everyone…and Merry Christmas!"**_

_**And then she whirled away and ran out of the coat room leaving Sousuke standing among the coats, watching her… **_

_Tessa was so brave…telling me how she felt about me…hearing how I felt…then encouraging me to speak my feelings to Kaname. Tessa really is an incredible person. And she's right…I need to tell her…huh?_

Snapped from his musings Sousuke noticed that he was alone at the table. Dismayed, he saw that Kaname had left her half eaten plate and untouched Christmas cake and was standing at the balcony door, staring out at the falling snow; hugging herself and looking so alone. His heart lurched with guilt for seemingly ignoring her as he silently rose and got behind her.

"Kaname? Are you alright?" he asked softly as she stood silent, not even turning at his voice.

"Uh-huh…"

Her back remained to him as Sousuke sighed and felt moved to make amends for spoiling their highly anticipated romantic Christmas Eve. Wrapping his arms around her from behind he pulled her into his embrace and whispered in her ear.

"Please forgive me…I know I've ruined Christmas Eve but--,"

Kaname turned around and faced him shaking her head. "No…I always get like this because it's Christmas Eve and my birthday."

"Oh that's right." Disentangling himself Sousuke went to the coat rack and unearthed the wrapped box for Kaname. He came back and presented the box to her. "This is for you…Merry Christmas…and Happy Birthday."

Kaname took the box and excitedly ripped off the bright red paper and bow. She opened the box and saw nestled on white velvet a silver filigree angel brooch, delicate and finely wrought. But in the center, set was an oblong blue jewel that was the color of a deep tropic sea, a lapis lazuli. "Oh, Sousuke…it's so beautiful." Holding it reverently she raised her eyes to meet his. "Thank you."

His own eyes softly glowing he said, "The stone was something I had found when I was in Afghanistan. For a while I've wanted you to have it…it…suits you…and then I saw the pin in a jewelry store that also reminded me of you."

Kaname's eyes grew bright with unshed tears as words failed her momentarily. But in typical fashion she shook off the emotion and putting the box down went over to her stereo CD player, made a selection and then as the instrumental introduction filled the room she addressed him with a saucy grin…

"Well, sergeant…someone owes me a dance…so shall we?"

Sousuke grinned slowly and said, "Affirmative." He then encircled her waist as she looped her arms around his neck. They began to sway as the song began…

**You****'****re in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I****'****m with you  
So close to feeling alive…**

_Figures she'd choose a song with words like this…so true because she does make me feel alive…before I met her I merely existed…_

The song played on and Sousuke lost himself in the quintessence of Kaname, from the feel of her gentle curves, covered in crimson angora, to her fragrance of orange blossoms drifting to his nostrils from the nape of her neck, to the ebony silk of her profuse mane of hair. As the music wafted around them he continued to listen to the words of the song…

**A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**

**So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I want is to hold you  
So close  
**

_Before I never had dreams…or hopes…and before her I never knew anything about a future, let alone someone to share it with. And all I want now is to stay like this holding her…forever…_

**How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We****'****re so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending**

At hearing those words Sousuke took off the rose-colored glasses and thought of their situation. His role remained unchanged as a mercenary; a hired assassin who worked for a peacekeeping neo-military organization protecting special individuals, known as Whispereds. Reality kicked in as he again saw the differences between them…

_The truth is that Amalgam…or any other rogue terrorist organization is ready to descend and nab her at any time. Kaname's abilities are a valued commodity to Mithril and she's become a treasured component to its success. Placing us at very different areas…so do I even have the right to claim her as mine? But I can't stand to think of my life without her…_

"Sousuke?"

As always Kaname's soft summons reached through his muddled thoughts and Sousuke saw the lovely visage that captured him as no enemy in the Afghani mountains could. He then came to the conclusion _she should know how I feel…_

He stopped dancing and gazed down into her upturned face _Go ahead, coward…tell her!_

"Kaname…I-I have something to tell you…"

"What, Sousuke?" Her eyes were expectant and mesmerizing.

He hesitated, the words bubbling beneath in his heart like lava before a volcano erupts. But his common sense acted as an icy deluge, extinguishing the flame that drove his nerve. That same courage that faced many an enemy on the battlefield evaporated and the words he wanted to say stayed unspoken as the song's finale said it all…

**Let****'****s go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far**

Sighing Sousuke said, "Nothing…it's not important." Instead, he cupped her face and drew her lips to his, the kiss warm and insistent while she complied and said nothing…neither wanting the moment or the feelings to end that words could not convey as the decorated tree glittered behind them.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
